1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a structure of diving mask and particularly to a structure of diving mask with a soft nose so that the diving mask have the effect of both drain and drain flowguide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The diving mask, as one of the necessary equipment for a diver to dive in deep water or on water surface, can help the diver see the scene clearly in the water so as to protect his or her eyes.
The skirt of diving mask is generally made of soft rubber in order to let the mask naturally and tightly contact the diver's face. However, the pattern of face such as fat, lean, long or short varies with everybody, the mask and the face connot desirably and entirely contact each other, so the water will inevitably and gradually permeat into the mask from where the close contact between the face and the mask leaves much to be desired, and the diver's face is disturbed by the water permeated thereinto. If the water permeated thereinto is too much, the diver's breathing and line of vision will be affected seriously and unfavorably, therefore it is necessary to drain the water accumulated in the mask from time to time during the use of the mask.
Thus the diver has to learn how to drain when learning diving and particularly diving in deep water. In case of the diving mask without any drain valve, the diver uses the first finger to press the upper edge of the mask and then uses the thumb to turn open the lower edge thereof, and meantime blows out the water accumulated in the mask from the opened lower edge thereof through the exhaling action of diver's nose which generates an exhaling pressure. However, such a drain operation is not convenient and the diver has to have a skillful operating skill but those who are beginners or have a poor skill will be inevitably panic psychologically. In another case of the diving mask with a drain valve, the diver can directly blow out the water accumulated in the mask from the drain valve through the exhaling action of the diver, so its use is more convenient.
Nowadays the diving mask are generally classified into two types: i.e. the diving mask with hard nose and the diving mask with soft nose, wherein the diving mask with hard nose (1) as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is a monocular type mask comprising a mask frame (11), a sort skirt (12) and a fixed frame (13), wherein the soft skirt (12) with a frame edge (121) is nested behind an inner flange (131) of the fixed frame (13), the mask frame (11) is inserted in the fixed frame (13) to tightly clamp the frame edge (121) of soft skirt (12) in coorperation with the inner flange (131) of the fixed frame (13), and then its combination is finished. The mask frame (11) is provided with a single lens (111), and a frame edge is formed integrally together with a nose (112) which is hard and made of same material as that of the mask frame (11) and can be conveniently provided with a valve hole and a valve seat for mounting a valve flap thereinto to form a drain valve (113). The drain valve (113) can open outward one way only and let the water accumulated in the mask drain outward but prevent the water outside from flowing into the mask. The lens (111) is directly inserted into the mask frame (11) of the hard nose (112), so it is suitable for a monocular lens only but not for a multicular lens and the lens cannot be disassembled or assembled optionally.
The diving mask with soft nose are classified into monocular and binocular types (The latter can be provided with the binocular lens with different diopters in line with the nearsightedness extent of the nearsighted diver). For example, the binocular diving mask (2) with soft nose as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 comprises a mask frame (21), a soft skirt (22), two lenses (23), (23) and two fixed clamps (24), (24), wherein the soft skirt (22) has two separate frame edges (221), (221), a nose (222) is formed between these two frame edges (221), (221) and made of same soft material as that of the soft skirt (22) which is nested on two separate inner flanges (221), (221) formed by the mask frame (21) respectively through the two separate frame edges (221), (221), then the lenses (23), (23) are disposed in the mask frame (21) and the fixed clamps (24), (24) are nested in the mask frame (21) of which the inner flanges (211), (211) tightly clamp the frame edges (221), (221) of sort skirt (22) and the lenses (23), (23) in cooperation with the mask frame (21), its assembly is finished. In case of monocular type, there are a single lens and a single fixed clamp, the frame edge of soft skirt is nested on the inner flange of mask frame, the lens and fixed clamp are installed therein to finished its assembly. For such a diving mask with monocular or binocular lens, the lenses with different nearsighted diopters can be disassembled or replaced. However, the soft nose of such a diving mask (2) is instable to support an object, a drain valve cannot be directly installed on the soft nose, so its drawback consists in the inconvenient operation of drain.